Brody Buranek
Brody Buranek Hufflepuff Brody Chase Buranek is a Half-blood wizard. He was born at 2:48am on December the 6th, in Falmouth, England. He is the son of Martin Dominik Buranek, and Danica Simona Vrubel. He is a graduate of Hogwarts School, he is a Hufflepuff Alumni. |-| Etymology= Brody is and Irish name originally derived from a place name meaning "ditch" in Gaelic Chase is from a surname meaning "chase, hunt" in Middle English, originally a nickname for a huntsman. Buranek is a Czech name meaning "little ram". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History He has one sibling, a younger sister Cecile Irena. His mother, and his father are Czech, born and raised. His mother and father grew up together. Martin's parents Andrea and Edvard were friends of Danica's parents Livie and Dan. They raised their children side by side, getting together on the weekends, and some week nights in the little city of Mladá Boleslav. Martin and Danica rarely saw one another when she started attending Hogwarts, they lost contact only seeing one another when they were home for holidays. Danica and Martin essentially fell apart, they were living two very different lives. Hers was filled with magic, and his was not. When Danica finally finished with school, a few weeks after Martin finished Military school they reconnected. This time was different, they had both grown up. He was not as immature as she knew him to be, and she was not as attention seeking as he knew her to be. They ended up getting pregnant, twice. The second very rapidly following the first. Martin was supposed to leave, he should have traveled the world. Instead he stayed with Danica through the birth of his son Brody, and then his daughter Cecile. The same way it did in the past the relationship fell apart soon after Cecile was born. Martin and Danica had never married, the only thing holding them together were their two children. They were not enough to keep Martin around, he left Danica, Brody and Cecile. The way he should have left them four years prior, to travel the world. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and his "family" as he could, and he did. Hearing from his mother who his father is, and what he was like was enough for Brody. He didn't care that much. He had his mother, and he had Cecile. What more did he need? Vrubel is not a name that Brody or Cecile carry, what they do have is their ancestral family magic. Brody, and Cecile are Half-Blood, they both have magic. Because of it they attended a wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Brody attended a few years before his little sister Cecile, and he was placed in Hufflepuff. The Slytherins in his year, the years above and below picked on him endlessly. He is a Huffie, it was kind of their job. For some of them it felt that way to Brody. They seemed to care more about who his tatínek was more than he ever did. Brody didn't care about his dad, and he didn't know the kinds of things they were asking about. Except of course the constant, the man was a muggle. Brody ignored the threats, taunts, and the teasing, until some adorable angry girl came along. She defended him. Brody, and Finley became pretty fast friends after that. Little did he know this Finley Maddox was his cousin, fourth removed or some other title he doesn't really understand. The smoothness of their bond, and oddity of their special type of friendship started rumors in every common room, classroom, and dormitory. Everyone thought they were sleeping together, which is disgusting. His father is her mother's cousin's uncle's son. They are related! Rumors didn't spoil their weird-and-disturbing-cousin-y-friendly-rivalry. Brody and Fin actually live together since graduation. He has dreams of a becoming a world class chef. He has always loved to cook, and he is taking a few courses in the muggle world hoping to broaden his Culinary knowledge. He doesn't like it much. Cooking classes are much too strict. Brody loves nothing more than he loves sweat on his brow. Cooking was always how he relaxed, he didn't ever have to think everything always worked out better if he let it come together in the moment. When he thought his way through things he ended up with 'Foot Pudding'. Whether he was being extra creative with his choices or slightly following a well known recipe, Brody has always believed that food was supposed to fun. Physical appearance Brode Brody Buranek Brody is a Half-blood wizard of Czech descent, his father Martin is a Muggle, his mother Danica is a Half-Blood. He is 187cm in height, and slight above average weight. He is a funny looking man, he is kind of skinny, and still weirdly muscular in way that works for him. He has hazel eyes, they are a mixture of brown and green, they are fairly deep set, and can look a bit sunken in making him look gaunt. He has light brown hair, it ranges from wild man long, to neatly cut. He prefers to wear it long, but has always been told he looks better with shorter hair. FC — Bart Ackermans Personality He is just a kind, and brutally honest fellow. He can be very shy, it isn't that he is timid, or fearful of people. He doesn't like to be a nuisance. People tend to seem annoyed by other people interfering in their business, and so, he lets people come to him instead of going to them. Brody is very bright - he doesn't socialize much giving him ample time to read everything and anything with enough words to capture his full attention. Relationships |-|Family= Danica Vrubel and Martin Buranek Cecile Buranek Finley Maddox |-|Social/Work= Malena Milenko Adéla Bishop Abilities Cooking Mixology Possessions Wand European Spruce, Phoenix feather Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP